Taras'Matvei
Overview Text Appearance Matvei stands 5'11" with pitch black hair and deep, dark blue eyes. Before venturing to Deurlyth Matvei worked as a sellsword in the continent of Auros making him well fit. Background Matvei was born on a farm in the outskirts of Ashmoor in the year 1155, just three years before the Mal Rebellion against the Alenthylian occupation over Volvar. Matvei's parents, Taras'Ruslan and Brianna Carson, were forbidden lovers for the time. In 1158, when the Del rebellion became truth, Matvei's father Ruslan, whose family was in servitude to the Mal family, was called off to aid in the removal of the Alenlythian occupants. Matvei's father eventually abandoned the Del enforcers after the Alenthylians retaliation and removal of the tyrant leader whoever the scattered soldiers found out about Ruslan's abandonment and payed him and his family a visit. The band of ex-enforcers pillaged and beat Ruslan and his home, taking his son and wife to which they would eventually be sold off to a Rune'Daathian slaver at a high price. Matvei then spent a large part of his life in slavery, being traded around as a package deal with his mother until he became of age and was separated from her. Matvei was then forced into becoming a fighter for the entertainment of others. Matvei managed to survive long enough to be rescued on a freak accident. From there Matvei joined a Ulyssian couple and their band of sellswords in order to make a living Known Associates Friends Text Acquaintances Text Enemies Text Personality Matvei is not a simple man due to his time as a slave at a young age. He learned that exposing your feeling is a weakness among slaves and slavers, so quickly he grew to become a very withdrawn person and even today he can still be a withdrawn. However, that is a rarity. Since being friend he's gained back confidence, especially around women. He doesn't gloat though, he believes in being modest. Likes * Music; Matvei's mother growing up use to sing as well as play the guitar to him, it provided him with comfort. Music has become a way into Matvei's heart as he holds it dear to him. * Hunting; while traveling Auros with his sellsword group hunting became somewhat of a ritual. Pontius, their leader, said it was much easier and cheaper to hunt for food than buy it in a market. * Open Wilderness; the wild became Matvei's home after his time as a slave, leading him to seek comfort in it. Dislikes * Cages; during his slave days cages became a sign of punishment and shame and this sign has burned itself into Matvei. * Slavery; the thought sickens Matvei, he believes that all slaver and traders are evil and deserve the highest level of punishment for what they put people through as slaves. * Heat; Matvei did not leave Rune'Daath without a dislike of the heat, Matvei actually discovered he missed the snows of Volvar and cooler climate. Quirks * Matvei's time spent as a slave in the Rune'Daathian sandlands took a toll on him, much of the time no foot wear was provide to the slave and so he developed a liking not wearing foot wear. Although, when in public he abides by the standard. * While travelling through Auros, Matvei began to pick up a little bit of the local languages. Matvei can fluently speak Common and Rune'Daathian (due to his service as a slave), yet he disregards his knowledge of Rune'Daathian as much as possible to avoid unwanted memories. * Text Other Theme Music Link Voice Claim Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Hand and a Half Sword OOC Notes Played by ThrillfulFail Category:Characters